The Umbrella
by phoenix545
Summary: Takano still has it, even after all these years.


**Warnings: ItalianRitsu, characters might be OOC.**

Somehow, the strawberry brunette was in a certain next door neighbors apartment. It wasn't like they were doing anything...yet, just working quietly, aside from the sound of the rain. It's been raining for three days now, though Onodera didn't mind, he liked the the rain and the noise.

"How about you stay for dinner." Takano offered, making the brunette tense up and have a blush spread across his tan cheeks.

"A-ah, as much as I love too, I have some left overs from a few days ago when I went out. T-thanks for the offer though." he got up and started walking away, revealed that the other didn't force him to stay. Walking over to the front door and hurriedly put his shoes on. He reached for his umbrella that was leaned against the door, but when he picked it up, he realized that it wasn't his. His umbrella was blue and this was clear. Don't call him crazy, but it looked familiar. Which is so strange to him, he's seen many clear umbrella's, however, just this one seemed to ring a bell.

He frowned _'It just can't be.'_ he thought, though looked at the black rubber handle bar, eyes going wide. In silver sharpy was "Oda Ritsu" written in both Japanese and Italian. His name was slightly faded out, but still easy to make out. He heard footsteps come up behind him, but he didn't turn around too much in awe.

"Oh, you're still here. Did you change your mind?" Takano asked, Onodera didn't respond right away though.

"This umbrella..."

"Huh? Yeah, I use it every time it rains."

"..why...how...how do you have my umbrella?" the other let out a sigh.

"I guess you don't remember that either..." Onodera looked over hos shoulder at the older male.

"Huh? Remember what?"

"That one time I lashed out at you at the library. You left, though when you did it started raining. You came back, just to make sure I had an umbrella, which I didn't. I had been meaning to give it back to you, but always kept forgetting. You...you don't understand...that...meant a lot to me." in all honesty, he was glad that he never gave it back because when Ritsu left his life, he didn't have anything. No phone number, no address, nothing, but that one umbrella."So..can I keep it?"

Ritsu's eye began to twitch "Do you understand how long I've been looking for this damn thing?!" he shouted, turning around and waving it in front of the others face.

"Why was it important?"

"Yes it is important! My friend from Italy gave it to me as a gift!"

"Your friend gave you an umbrella as a gift?"

"Yes!"

"That's weird." with a an aggravated huff, Onodera exited the apartment, taking both umbrellas with him. Once in the safety of his own apartment, he set both umbrellas by the door and stood for a moment with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ugh! The nerve of that guy!" he growled to himself. Though, he picked up the umbrella again. It wasn't that big of a deal...it was just an five euro umbrella...nothing special. His friend probably doesn't even remember giving this to him. He was just upset because he had really been looking for it, it lasted him four years, he never needed to buy an umbrella again, but then it went missing. And...it seemed to mean a lot to Takano-san...if he kept it for so long...it must mean something right?

Sighing, he set it back near the door, and shrugged off his coat before reheating some of the left overs.

* * *

The next morning, Takano woke up to the same sound of rain hitting the roof and windows. He let out a sigh, he'll just have to work and home in the rain seeing how Onodera took his only umbrella yesterday. After getting ready for work, he walked out side his apartment, and turned to lock it. Before walked to the elevator, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Looking towards whatever it was, his heart fluttered.

Leaning near his door, was the umbrella, and written in silver sharpy on the black rubber handle bar was "Takano Masamune". Takano smiled to himself, picking up the umbrella, then walking too the elevators with a smile across his face. He'll have to thank him at work for letting him keep the umbrella at work.

Even of this umbrella means a lot to him, he thinks that, Onodera means more than anything in the world. So even if he didn't get the umbrella back, he'd be alright because he has his Onodera Ritsu in his arms.

* * *

 **crappy ending im sorry DX!  
**

 **anyway,**

 **don't call me crazy! but i watch episode 24 like it's a drug, i love high school Onodera and Takano so much x3!**

 **so...**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this story enough to check out some of my others :3**

 **thank you all for reading :)!**


End file.
